Corrundian Empire
The Corrundian Empire is a complex of the Corrundian ethnicities and states which populate the galaxy at large. Acting as an umbrella for its many Principalities, the Empire seeks to propel itself onto the interstellar stage and ensure its realm remains undisturbed by forces abroad. Government Structure Overview The governmental structure of the Empire most closely resembles that of the ancient Holy Roman Empire of Earth; it neither has a religious authority at the top, is most certainly not Roman, and by its stucture, cannot even be described as a proper empire. What the Empire actually is, then, is a tight confederation of sovereign, princely states, vassalized to and officially subordinate to an Emperor, which is elected by a committee of seven of these Princes, who elect a new Emperor from the leaders of the Principalities upon the Emperor's death. The Emperor The Emperor must be a worthy Corrundian; one of legal age, residing in the Imperial domain, and being of noble descent ( meaning elected republican Princes are ineligible). The Emperor's reign begins with his coronation and oath, and ends when the Emperor is dead, abdicates, or is deposed by the Diet. The Electorate nominally elects a new successor on the Emperor's death. Should a successor be elected before the death of a new emperor, they assume the role of a "crown prince" until the Emperor has been rendered incapable. The Emperor's powers are a very large and broad scope to cover, although each governmental sector of his power holds varying strength and personal responsibility: ; executive: : The Emperor is mandated to enforce the laws of the empire to the best of his and his delegates' capabilities, though most of this duty is laid upon the chamber courts. : The Emperor appoints all Imperial officers and approves, at least indirectly, all staff choices for Imperial governmental bodies. ; legislative: : The Emperor has the right to propose, approve, and promulgate all laws before the Diet. The Emperor also exercises a veto to withhold approval, which is final upon its delivery. : However, the Emperor is not allowed to propose laws related to certain internal affairs of Princes and territories, such as local taxes, without approval of the Diet. ; judiciary: : The Emperor is the ultimate judge within Imperial jurisdictions, although legally such power is channeled through the chamber courts. The Emperor only nominally sits on cases which demand his personal attention. : The Emperor holds the right to pardon and confer exemptions to Imperial law. ; international: : The Emperor, as head of state, and his delegates alone represent the Empire abroad, although many political actions and decisions affecting the Empire as a whole require the approval of the Diet. ; feudal: : The Emperor is the highest titleholder of all Imperial fiefs and territories, acting in this capacity as overlord of the Empire. The Electorate The Emperor is chosen through the Prince-Electors of the empire, but beyond this, the Electors also end up forming a distinct college within the Diet. The Electorate is composed as follows: The Electors, due to their elevated status hold several rights: *To elect the Emperor and to establish the Imperial coronation and capitulations; *to hold one of the High Council seats and positions; *to have royal rank and precedence above nominal Princes; *to propose legislation and to be consulted on all important affairs by the emperor; *to give their assent without the rest of the Princes, in certain cases; *to meet on their own initiative before Diets; *to enjoy in their territories regal powers, and in particular sovereignty over most nominal political and judicial powers within their territories, within constraint of the Emperor's will. The Principalities The main section of the Imperial Diet consists of the various lords and princes which qualify as princely states of the Empire. Princely status is tied to the land controlled by its voters, and as such: *when several individuals jointly rule the land they share the vote. *conversely, the owner of several lands with votes attached exercised several votes; *the vote was inherited by the next possessor or possessors of the land and its authority; *Imperial knights, unlanded nobles, and nobles holding seat outside the Imperial Domain cannot be granted votes solely on their noble status within their non-Princely territories and jurisdictions. *Creation of new Princes requires: *the possession of a significant immediate territory, *commitment to share in the financial and military burdens of the Empire; *adherence to one of the Leagues; *the approval of the college of electors and the college of princes. *in republican jurisdictions, the popular vote approval of the citizens living there. After qualification and cooptation, the a territory's quality of Domain of the Empire was retained, whether or not the seat is even taken or the vote ever exercised. A territory could lose the quality of Domain of the Empire: *by being put under the imperial ban by the Emperor; *by being ceded to a foreign power; *by being mediatized, becoming subject to another Imperial Prince. The rights and privileges of Princes of the Empire are as such; *to have seat and vote at the Diet; the vote could be individual or shared; *to be suspended or deprived of their status only by their peers, except in cases of Imperial ban or other sanctions imposed by Imperial courts or the Emperor; *to have their successoral treaties automatically approved by the Emperor; *precedence over all non-Princely subjects of the Empire; *autonomy with respect to their family affairs; *the right to form alliances with foreigners as well as with other states of the Empire. *the right to assemble themselves by college. Special Imperial Territories The designation of "Special Imperial Territory" is applied to any specific territory of the Empire which is not subject to the standards of Principal administration, typically independent cities and communities which remain autonomous and independent entities, though the modern definition also includes undeveloped colonies which are not under a specific Prince's control. Their position in the Diet is typically uncertain, as these territories are grouped into two voting blocs, one colonial and one for remaining homeworld free cities. Their ability to cast votes is limited by their group condensation and these territories have no say on various matters, such as the admission of new Domains of the Empire, investiture to Princes of territory which they are not directly involved with, and an inability to vote on war declarations. Generally the tenure of such territories is limited, ending in eventual mediatization or formation of a new Prince. Category:Factions Category:GCv2 Factions Category:Corrundians Category:GCv2 Category:GCv3 Category:GCv3 Factions